The Bounce Lounge/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E33 Close-up on Pony Head wailing.png S2E33 Pony Head bawling in Star's bedroom doorway.png S2E33 Pony Head briefly stops crying.png S2E33 Pony Head continues bawling.png S2E33 Star asks Pony Head what's wrong.png S2E33 Pony Head's sobbing gasps.png S2E33 Pony Head leaves trails of rainbow tears.png S2E33 Star Butterfly follows crying Pony Head.png S2E33 Pony Head crying near Star Butterfly's bed.png S2E33 Marco Diaz leaps into Star's bedroom.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'oh, it's Pony Head'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'yeah, probably'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'we'll go through it together'.png S2E33 Pony Head finally stops crying.png S2E33 Pony Head 'I'm ready to reveal'.png S2E33 Pony Head glamorously whips her mane.png S2E33 Close-up on Pony Head's leaking mascara.png S2E33 Pony Head 'the Bounce Lounge is closing'.png S2E33 Close-up on Star Butterfly wailing.png S2E33 Star Butterfly bawling her eyes out.png S2E33 Star Butterfly's cheek hearts pop like balloons.png S2E33 Star's interdimensional mirror cracks.png S2E33 Porcelain unicorn shatters to pieces.png S2E33 Six porcelain unicorns shatter to pieces.png S2E33 Giant porcelain unicorn shatters to pieces.png S2E33 Rafael and Angie Diaz reading books.png S2E33 Rafael and Angie's reading glasses crack.png S2E33 Star Butterfly sobbing on her bed.png S2E33 Star Butterfly soaks her bed with tears.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head crying on Marco.png S2E33 Marco consoling Star and Pony Head.png S2E33 Marco 'since when has Pony Head been right'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly crying and dripping with snot.png S2E33 'Bounce Lounge is Closing' sign.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in the closed Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Light shines down on Star, Marco, and Pony Head.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles descends from the sky.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles arrives.png S2E33 Close-up on sparkling Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head in awe of Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head bowing to Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Star forces Marco to bow to Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Pony bow to Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Milly speaking with Star, Marco, and Pony Head.png S2E33 Star asks Milly why the Bounce Lounge is closing.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'business has been slow'.png S2E33 Wide view of abandoned Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Robot DJ covered in rust and cobwebs.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'fare thee well, loyal partiers'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles ascending into the sky.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Pony Head looking sad.png S2E33 Marco in front of Bounce Lounge photo wall.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Pony Head look at lounge photos.png S2E33 Photo of young Star Butterfly and Pony Head.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head smirking at each other.png S2E33 Photo of Star and Pony Head on junior prom night.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head want to forget junior prom night.png S2E33 Pony Head looks at photo of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Bounce Lounge photo of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Pony Head 'nobody partied harder than we did'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'where did the time go?'.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'sometimes things just end'.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'nothing we can do but accept it'.png S2E33 Pony Head tells Marco to be quiet.png S2E33 Star 'we haven't been here for so long'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'this is our fault'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Pony Head feeling miserable.png S2E33 Star Butterfly getting an idea.png S2E33 Star suggests getting the Bounce Crew back together.png S2E33 Pony Head loves Star Butterfly's idea.png S2E33 Full-screen photograph of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Kelly looking sad by the Goblin Dogs truck.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Pony Head find Kelly despondent.png S2E33 Kelly looking very sad.png S2E33 Kelly showing off her bald spot.png S2E33 Kelly looking depressed on the ground.png S2E33 Pony Head 'that's, like, real sad'.png S2E33 Pony Head 'they are closing the Bounce Lounge!'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly offers a hand to Kelly.png S2E33 Kelly eating a Goblin Dog on the ground.png S2E33 Kelly 'I can be despondent anywhere'.png S2E33 Kelly takes Star Butterfly by the hand.png S2E33 Star Butterfly helps Kelly off the ground.png S2E33 Star Butterfly looks at Bounce Lounge photo again.png S2E33 Close-up on photo of Johnny Blowhole.png S2E33 The seabunnies' pirate ship.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole mopping the pirate ship's deck.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole serves refreshments to seabunnies.png S2E33 Pony Head 'like you're the one partying'.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole 'I'm pretty sure this is partying'.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole gets hit by glass of carrot juice.png S2E33 Seabunny captain points Johnny to the commode.png S2E33 The seabunny pirate ship's filthy commode.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Pony Head gasp with shock.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'they're using you, Johnny'.png S2E33 Pony Head 'you need to come with us'.png S2E33 The seabunnies draw their swords.png S2E33 Seabunny captain gets blasted with magic.png S2E33 Seabunny captain gets turned into a carrot.png S2E33 Star Butterfly holding out her magic wand.png S2E33 Seabunny looking hungry at carrot pirate.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole 'this is my life now'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'I guess you're right, Johnny'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'probably never even had them'.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head taunting Johnny Blowhole.png S2E33 Pony Head 'you lost them, Johnny Blowhole!'.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole 'I have my moments'.png S2E33 Star dares Johnny to save the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole tosses his serving tray away.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole throws his bandana on the floor.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole tears off his pirate shirt.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head proud of Johnny Blowhole.png S2E33 Exterior shot of the Null club.png S2E33 Headphone Jones and Lady Scarfs-a-Lot in photo.png S2E33 Pony Head shouting at Jones and Scarfs-a-Lot.png S2E33 Headphone Jones waking up.png S2E33 Lady Scarfs-a-Lot waking up.png S2E33 Star tells Jones and Scarfs-a-Lot about the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Scarfs-a-Lot 'that place hasn't been cool in months'.png S2E33 Pony Head 'getting the crew back together'.png S2E33 Headphone Jones 'a way cooler place to party'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'this is partying?'.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head looking at Null club patrons.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'you thinking what I'm thinking?'.png S2E33 Pony Head charging her horn magic.png S2E33 Neon smoke pours out of the Null club.png S2E33 Pony Head 'I thought that was what you were thinking!'.png S2E33 Bounce Crew returns to the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'the Bounce Crew is back together!'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles lowering her sunglasses.png S2E33 Bounce Crew members looking at Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'I'm afraid that's not enough'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles counting the Bounce Crew's heads.png S2E33 Close-up on Milly Sparkles' face.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'how much do you owe?'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles looking at the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Pony Head 'that's a lot of bacon'.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'is that even a real number?'.png S2E33 Pony Head 'so deep, so new, so unique'.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'the exact same thing I said'.png S2E33 Pony Head 'I don't remember you saying that'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles ascends into the clouds again.png S2E33 Bounce Crew looks sad; Marco looks at the lounge.png S2E33 Messy Bounce Lounge 1.png S2E33 Messy Bounce Lounge 2.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'it always looked like this'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'our partying is gonna save it'.png S2E33 Kelly sounding uninterested.png S2E33 Pony Head agrees with Star Butterfly.png S2E33 Pony Head 'with the Bounce Crew around'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'hit it, Pony!'.png S2E33 Pony Head picks up shutter shades.png S2E33 Pony Head puts shutter shades on robot DJ.png S2E33 Neon Bounce Lounge logo powering on.png S2E33 Robot DJ starting up turntables.png S2E33 Pony Head 'let's get this party started!'.png S2E33 Pony Head ready to party.png S2E33 Bounce Lounge disco ball shining bright.png S2E33 Star Butterfly feeling the beat.png S2E33 Pony Head making a duckface.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Pony Head start dancing.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head dancing back-to-back.png S2E33 Star Butterfly dancing with Pony Head.png S2E33 Pony Head dancing with Star Butterfly.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head stomp the dance floor.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Pony Head partying hard.png S2E33 Star invites the rest of the Bounce Crew to dance.png S2E33 Star and the Bounce Crew hit the dance floor.png S2E33 Star and the Bounce Crew start dancing.png S2E33 Short, smelly goblin enters the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Smelly goblin 'is there a party in here?'.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'admission is 25 dollars'.png S2E33 Smelly goblin 'I just need to use your bathroom'.png S2E33 Smelly goblin walks toward the bathroom.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'how many is that?'.png S2E33 Marco Diaz flatly 'none!'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'we need to dance harder'.png S2E33 Star and the Bounce Crew party harder.png S2E33 Faun girl and hairy girl enter the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Faun girl giving money to Marco Diaz.png S2E33 Faun girl and hairy girl join the party.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'it's working!'.png S2E33 Giant praying mantis joins the party.png S2E33 More interdimensional creatures enter the Lounge.png S2E33 Star Butterfly pops out of a bag of money.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'a bajillion less than a bajillion'.png S2E33 More interdimensional creatures join the party.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'we're gonna need a lot more'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'you are so right!'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly drags Marco onto the dance floor.png S2E33 Star Butterfly shoves Marco onto the dance floor.png S2E33 Marco Diaz standing on the dance floor.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'just move your body!'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly doing the Egyptian dance.png S2E33 Marco Diaz bowing as if in karate class.png S2E33 Marco Diaz assuming a karate dance pose.png S2E33 Marco Diaz flails his arms on the dance floor.png S2E33 Marco Diaz doing a jumping kick.png S2E33 Marco Diaz doing a high karate kick.png S2E33 Marco Diaz doing the karate dance.png S2E33 Marco Diaz windmilling his arms.png S2E33 Headphone Jones on the robot DJ's head.png S2E33 Bounce Lounge patrons cheering.png S2E33 Goblin Dog customers floating up into the air.png S2E33 Even more creatures enter the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Bounce Lounge dance floor bumping with activity.png S2E33 Headphone Jones giving a shout-out.png S2E33 Close-up on Headphone Jones.png S2E33 Seabunnies' pirate ship falls into the Lounge.png S2E33 Roy shooting T-shirts from his shirtzooka.png S2E33 Lady Scarfs-a-Lot 'let's hear it from the Null!'.png S2E33 Null club patrons appear in the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'we still need more!'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'Johnny, use your blow hole!'.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole sprays bubbles onto the crowd.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole's bubbles fill the screen.png S2E33 Creature girls enter the Lounge covered in bubbles.png S2E33 More money fills the bag of money.png S2E33 Star Butterfly checking in on Marco.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'we need one more partier'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'but that's everyone'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly sees bills of money falling.png S2E33 Tad's money falls into the bag of money.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Marco look up at Tad.png S2E33 Tad enters the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Tad asks Star and Marco where Kelly is.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Marco point Tad to Kelly.png S2E33 Kelly surprised to see Tad.png S2E33 Kelly and Tad meet on the dance floor.png S2E33 Kelly 'what are you doing here?'.png S2E33 Tad 'don't you remember, baby?'.png S2E33 Tad 'the first place we ever broke up'.png S2E33 Tad 'want to get back together?'.png S2E33 Kelly wants to get back together with Tad.png S2E33 Tad lands on Kelly's head.png S2E33 Tad and Kelly glowing with colors.png S2E33 Star Butterfly presents the money to Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles counting the money.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'we're short 650'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly failed to raise enough money.png S2E33 Marco Diaz holding 650 dollars in his hand.png S2E33 Marco Diaz drops his money into the bag.png S2E33 Marco Diaz cheering next to Star Butterfly.png S2E33 Star Butterfly hugging Marco Diaz.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz happy.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Marco dancing together.png S2E33 Star Butterfly dips Marco and cheers.png S2E33 Star Butterfly drops Marco on the floor.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles thanking Star Butterfly.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'partying for over 5000 years'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles reveals her old, wrinkled face.png S2E33 Milly's lounge chair turns into a motor scooter.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'I just really need to stop partying'.png S2E33 Bounce Lounge patrons look disappointed.png S2E33 Pony Head 'the last night of the Bounce Lounge'.png S2E33 Pony Head 'let's make it the best night ever!'.png S2E33 Pony Head and Bounce Lounge patrons cheering.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles plainly 'the party is over'.png S2E33 Bounce Lounge disco ball turns into wrecking ball.png S2E33 Wrecking ball slams into a lounge area.png S2E33 Wrecking ball slams into another lounge area.png S2E33 Wrecking ball slams into Goblin Dog stand.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'but we saved the Lounge'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'nothing lasts forever'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles thanks Star Butterfly for the party.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles puts her sunglasses back on.png S2E33 Milly ascends into the clouds one more time.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Crew looking sad.png S2E33 Marco's dimensional scissors opening a portal.png S2E33 Star and Marco return to Star's bedroom.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Crew feeling sad.png S2E33 Star Butterfly holding old piece of chewed gum.png S2E33 Star Butterfly kisses old piece of chewed gum.png S2E33 Marco holding piece of dance floor or tooth.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Marco look at Pony Head.png S2E33 Pony Head 'all I got is...'.png S2E33 Pony Head next to Bounce Lounge photo booth.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Lounge happy again.png S2E33 Final photo of the Bounce Crew.png Концепт-арты The Bounce Lounge concept 1.jpg The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Millie Sparkles 1.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Millie Sparkles 2.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Millie Sparkles 3.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Millie Sparkles 4.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Millie Sparkles 5.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Millie Sparkles 6.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Marco.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Star.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Pony Head 1.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Pony Head 2.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Pony Head 3.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Pony Head 4.png The Bounce Lounge Concept Art - Pony Head 5.png en:The Bounce Lounge/Gallery es:El Rebo Nubes/Galería Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона